


小径分岔的花园

by phospho2019



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Male Lactation, Mech Preg (Transformers), Transformer Sparklings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 威震天产后抑郁不能正常分泌能量乳给幼生体，救护车决定帮他。
Relationships: Megatron/Ratchet
Kudos: 7





	小径分岔的花园

“......生了，是他自己的。怎么，单性生殖没听说过？不是，作为一个从地里长出来的赛博坦人你怎么这么惊讶？”  
“没有，完全没有，倒挺让我遗憾的。我还以为他会抱着那个小铁球目光呆滞神情恍惚——”  
“我拒绝！我对幼生体绝缘的！他自己完全可以！我够忙了现在！”

前破坏大帝好整以暇地扫了一眼窗外黑着脸结束通话的救护车，然后重新把目光转移到保育舱中的幼生体身上。当他把带着伤痕的脸凑近舱面玻璃时，悬浮在营养液里的小家伙立刻咧着嘴朝他加速游来，结果一张小脸活活在玻璃上撞平。  
“唉——哟，我知道你喜欢我，不用这么急。”威震天一瞬间同时想要做出心疼、撇嘴、皱眉、挑眉、憋笑等等一系列表情，结果互相冲突的表情指令和有限的面甲表达让他的脸部金属扭曲起来，本来要哭出来的小家伙看到这个鬼脸咯咯笑出了声，并吐出一串泡泡糊在威震天面前的玻璃上。  
于是救护车进门时看到的就是这样的场景：杀人无数的前霸天虎暴君，像个圣诞橱窗前的小孩子一样把脸贴在在幼生体保温舱的恒温玻璃上，用手腕上没被缴械的全息影像投影出各种亮晶晶的小生物引得自己的孩子咯咯发笑。  
没错，那是他自己的孩子，救护车把威震天和“母亲”这个词做了个数据对比之后然后翻了个白眼。  
“让你当年乱嗑黑暗能量，火种舱变异了吧。”他交叉双臂靠在门上，尽量掩饰因幼生体的活跃而泛起波澜的磁场，好在角落里的威震天忙着逗小家伙，没怎么关注他。  
“擎天柱怎么说？”  
“继续观察。恭喜你缓刑了，擎天柱让我留在你身边，免得你产后抑郁什么的。”救护车偏过头，作势要对“威震天的产后抑郁”这个联想嗤之以鼻，却被一句“好啊，谢谢你，我大概会需要”活活噎住了。他不敢置信地回过头、重新审视威震天的眼神，意外地发现前破坏大帝的磁场像羊水一样把幼生体包裹在怀中，眼神像保育舱中的营养液一样温暖。一瞬间他有点恍惚，不是因为从未想过这种表情会出现在威震天脸上，而是因为他联想到了星云星神话中眉眼低垂注视万物的圣母。或许这真的会是他的开始、救护车不由自主地想到，却立刻被自己下意识的换位思考而恶心到，继而又被自己没来由的对威震天的厌恶双重恶心到。救护车一直说服自己，对于威震天的厌恶不需要理由，正如宇宙万物都有理由厌恶威震天一样，他完全没必要掩饰自己对于这位本将被审判的暴君的厌恶。  
但如果自己真的恨他，为什么又会想尽办法把他的仇恨合理化？为什么会没来由地为自己的厌恶感到愧疚？  
“大概是因为这种仇恨并非来自你的独立思考。”威震天的低语像惊雷一样劈到他身上。  
“你怎么知道我在想什么？！”过度的惊讶盖过了首席医官装出来的凶恶，威震天对于突然拔高的声音微微皱了皱眉，他闭阖双眼、像是怕惊到孩子一样将食指压在唇甲上；良久待救护车的磁场平静之后才慢条斯理地重新开口，用给幼生体解释一加一等于二的耐心说道：“因为你思考的声音实在太大了，医生。”  
趴跪在保育舱前的威震天缓缓朝他转过头，用那双因缺乏充电而疲惫的双眼，眉眼中竟然有几分救护车从未见过的.....。“你一直这样喊着思考吗？医生？那可真是.....让人心痛。”破坏大帝的声音逐渐柔下去，救护车目瞪口呆地看着威震天斜靠在玻璃舱门上，在他面前毫不设防地沉沉睡去。  
他刚才是在可怜我吗？救护车后知后觉地震惊着。他竟然在可怜我？威震天？他也有那么丰富的情感吗？他是一直这样还是因为分裂了小火种被激活了什么奇怪的情感模块？  
首席医官缓步走进那泛着水光的磁场，看到威震天身后悬浮在肩头高度的小家伙冲他竖起食指、做出刚刚从母体那里学会的噤声手势。  
啧，挺聪明的小家伙。救护车忍不住微笑起来，尔后把散发着新鲜幼生体气息的威震天抱到充电床上。  
小径。他听到梦中的威震天轻声呼唤着。

救护车解锁进门的瞬间，就被扑面而来的澄澈感浸得浑身一凛，他甚至有种神经表面覆盖的坚硬外壳被融化的错觉。而这片水晶般澄澈的能量波动的来源正光镜闪亮地在仰卧写作的威震天胸甲上爬行，在前破坏大帝刚换过涂漆的胸甲上留下一串串小脚印。  
房间里的一切都可以用平和来形容，甚至是威震天。从隔绝外界能量波动的密室到威震天特意换过的柔化磁场的涂漆，救护车感到那两人已经用自身的磁场隔绝了一片属于自己的小天地，小径的笑声所到之处连空气中的杂质都能被簌簌震落。  
“不忙吗？”威震天熄灭全息思维导图，扭头看向他。  
“擎天柱让我留下来看护你，防止你产后抑郁。”  
“谢谢。”  
救护车听得磁场炸毛，威震天身上的违和感太让他狂躁了，无论是充满磁场的柔声细语还是眉眼带笑的平和表情。这不应该是一个种族毁灭杀人犯所能——  
“驾驭？享受？”刽子手笑着发问，语气轻稳得像是用羽毛挑起婴儿的掌心。  
“该死！我说过不要读我的芯！”  
“嘘，医生，不是说主动想听你的呐喊，要我说你应该学会控制自己的思考。那么——到底是哪里让你感到不适？”  
从头到脚。  
“哦。”  
“因为你现在简直像是一个皮影戏受害者。”该死，他讨厌自己拿威震天的痛处刺激对方，但他讨厌被读芯的程度大概不比三百万年前的威震天要弱。果不其然破坏大帝略微皱眉，“我不能否认自己身上有些元素失调的症状，查阅了大量资料后我也明白母体会在生产之后发生脑模块的激素改变。但是，”威震天一顿，旋即直视救护车的光镜，这种坦然让救护车抗拒，“——我敢说自己现在的状态完全是我个人的选择。”  
小径发现妈妈抚摸自己后背的动作停下了，于是回头看向救护车。救护车在被那对光镜注视的瞬间突然感到自己和这个房间格格不入，于是某种坚硬的外壳重新覆盖神经网络。他迅速切换了工作状态。  
“别的不说，你的精神状态越好越能早点审判，所以接下来我会对你进行全程看护。毕竟你刚从火种源走了一圈回来。”救护车盯住威震天那未被新涂漆覆盖的、仍未自主愈合的胸甲裂痕，那里是小火种破舱而出的地方。“黑暗能量导致的火种分裂是小事，我们之前不是没有过先例。但是鉴于你体内有一个黑洞——”救护车的眼神不可避免地流露出职业性担忧，“万一它俩融合，这孩子一成型就会降生在视界里面，到时候你怕是到死都见不到她睁开眼睛的哪一天。”  
“总而言之，我很幸运。谢谢你的努力。”  
救护车被噎得站起来就走，这太诡异了，他本来做好了和威震天互怼到擦出火星的程度，没想到对方行云流水一样就把他的怒气卸力转向了。  
“如果我能用你的方式还击你，你就有足够的理由恨我了不是吗。”他踏出门的前一刻威震天的声音从身后飘来。  
威震天猜他假装没听见，然后默认这段博派领袖命令的奇异同居生活开始了。

救护车一脸戒备地瞪着小径，后者正捧着一兜小钢镚往他的装甲缝隙里兴致勃勃地塞小硬币。谢天谢地内线终于打通了。  
“看在普神秃掉的锈海的份上，你他渣的——”  
“呐——啊！”救护车听到声音几乎能脑补出内线那头威震天竖起食指晃动的样子，“孩子面前不可以骂人啊小护士——”  
“别用教训小孩的语气跟我讲话！”救护车感到自己暴起的青筋活活顶高了角徽，“你到底什么时候回来！干什么去了说好的小孩你照顾！我是来看护你的谁准你私自跑出去的！”  
“没关系的它不会对你开融合炮。拜托，照顾小孩没那么难，你就承认吧。”  
“这不是重点！她现在追着我往我挡板缝隙里面塞硬币！你都教她什么啊！往服务机胸甲里面塞钱吗？”  
“想哪儿去了，思想肮脏的是你。高兴一点嘛，这代表她喜欢你想喂你吃零花钱。”  
“啥？”救护车站在沙发扶手上，难以置信地看着小径被晃悠过来的扫地机器人吸引了注意力，然后迈着软软的步伐颠颠地捏一枚小硬币递到扫地机器人面前。  
“这是你今天的零花钱嗷。”满足地把硬币塞进扫地机器人的嘴里，还不忘拍拍头。“要吃饱饱！”  
救护车参照小径的模仿能力联想了威震天给孩子零花钱的样子，心情复杂。“你都教她些什么啊......”  
“很可爱嘛。”  
小径终于赶上了呆住的救护车，顺便往他的装甲缝隙里推入一颗小硬币：“这是你今天的零花钱嗷！”然后排列拍医生的手肘走掉了。  
“所以我在她心目中等于扫地机器人？”  
“是我的专属扫地机器人哦，很全能的。”  
“你回来我保证不拆死你。”

黄昏中的花海，没有碳基的小小星球，机械小动物好奇地跃过他头顶叽叽喳喳。威震天半仰着从梦中醒来，却不知道自己在哪里，数据库中也没有关于这个地方的任何记忆。  
梦吗......他看着落进掌心的红叶，感到微风吹到脸上的感觉非常舒服。威震天的机体感知一向比同型号的赛博坦人要敏感，对于一个冷铸的绿火种来说这几乎是一种天赋。敏锐的感知赋予了他野兽般的直觉，威震天能凭借磁场边缘被掀起的最细微的波澜判断出周围环境的变化或是他人情绪的波动。这能力如此有用，曾无数次让他提前感知到千百次未完成的刺杀，也能让他轻松掌握周围人的情绪或是在战场上躲避不曾被神经网络观测到的袭击——这种感性的直觉是震荡波如论如何也掌握不到的，唯一让他感到类似的预感是博派的爵士。  
这也大概是为什么他比同期的冷铸更加感性。威震天想起自己早年在黑暗矿井写下的诗，无尽的机械劳作并没有磨钝他的感知，长期的供能不足也没有消耗他的灵性。几百年过去他不仅还是那个把矿井内壁镶嵌的夜光矿脉当作星星的青年，甚至把理想主义的触角伸向了地面上的腐烂社会之中。  
花海，风，回忆冲刷的数据暖流，身下土地无数微小生命合唱的颜色......  
然后花海中的每一朵花都齐刷刷地抬起头面向他，每一张脸都是死于他手中的战士。

“你噩梦了。”头顶上的救护车脸色平静地拿开他盖在眼前的手腕，娴熟地将变形成便携式经颅磁刺激仪的手臂按在满头冷凝液的威震天头上。“来，不要乱动，我帮你平息一下脑波。”  
“刚开始是美梦来着，然而他们从来没有放过我。”威震天听着胸腔内火种仍未平稳的疯狂跃动，在睁开双眼时意外地发现救护车并没有自己想象中的那么幸灾乐祸。相反，首席医官因背光而隐没在阴影中的脸竟有几分理解的气息。  
“我敢说类似的梦我做得不比你少。”故作轻松的语气，救护车感到自己再落井下石简直有违博派人道主义。“需要调到催眠的频率吗？我做噩梦就用这个。”他用下巴指了指自己的手。  
“她在哪里？”  
“趁你不注意送回保育舱了。没意见吧，我猜你也不想吓着她？”  
“......救护车。”  
“怎么，吞吞吐吐可不像你的风格。难不成你喜欢我？”  
“我.....分泌不出能量液给她了。”

当救护车驾轻就熟地打开威震天已被蒸出一层水汽的胸甲时，他意外地捕捉到了一丝若有若无的酒香。  
不是吧....这家伙、现在就发情了？首席医官抬头瞟了一眼半仰在充电床上的威震天，对方侧过的银色面甲已经光镜可见地泛起了微蓝。狭小的密室内，换气扇的嗡鸣混合着升腾的水汽，使得威震天银亮机甲下的酒香愈发浓郁。  
这场景......真是意外。救护车暗自埋怨自己考虑不周：威震天在生产期间进化出的能源过滤系统把他刚刚注入的安定气体给分解了，所以银色野兽那本就异于常人的触觉使他比平日更容易动情。  
手艺果然生疏了，他本该料到产后初愈的母体为了分泌能量乳会进化出更高效的能量过滤系统。救护车本想关闭嗅觉系统专心工作，但又不想在疏导过程中错过威震天的身体发出的五感信号——好医生的感知可不仅仅依靠双手，很多时候，在手术台上无数次化险为夷的被后辈过度神化的所谓“神赐之手的直觉”其实是五感综合预测的结果。  
如果可能，他更想用全身心感受威震天身体发出的一切波动信号——为了疏导能够顺利进行。  
救护车是这样劝说自己的。

“医生？”  
首席医官在对方的疑问中回过神，这才发现自己已经盯着角斗士的侧脸看了太久。慌忙掩饰之下他不由得全功率换气，于是酒香趁虚而入溜进嗅觉处理器。在高度数能量酒的刺激下，那双千锤百炼的手竟猛得一抖。“不用担心，不过是产后抑郁的分泌系统失调造成的导乳管堵塞，接下来我会帮你疏通。”救护车一脸无事发生并尽量脸色轻松地解释，仿佛这是一份再简单不过的作战报告。他换了个姿势跪趴在威震天的双腿之间，视线刚好和对方夫腹甲上方的微微开合的生殖裂齐平。生殖裂中里粉色遥看近却无的导乳管马上就要被一齐唤醒。  
“根本原因是你还不能自主控制能量液的流动，因此我会用电流和按摩帮助你放松并收缩生殖裂周围的原生质，直到你能自如地分泌能量乳。”救护车尽量用教科书化的语言溶化当前的死寂，并努力忽视随着银色野兽逐渐嗡鸣的换气扇加速扩散的酒香。酒香现在混进了能量乳的气息，让救护车联想到从前在外星酒吧喜欢喝的乳酒。  
“你知道，导乳管平时藏在生殖裂里。当你提纯并分泌能量乳时，幼生体会用金属舌卷住导乳管头，而你需要努力收缩生殖裂附近的原生质，把能量乳挤入幼生体口中。”救护车尽可能简洁地讲述，因为他已经能从威震天身上的各处开口中感受到难以置信的高温，如果威震天还不能控制能量液的分泌让自身系统恢复正常，这家伙就有被烧坏的风险......  
“你就，不能做手术帮、我吗？”头顶上的原本沉稳的声音听上去有些飘忽踉跄，像是忘记了如何换气，字句之间也多了一些威震天语气中从未有过的黏连。但听上去脑模块至少是清醒的——这很好。  
“抱歉，你知道卵生碳基在出生时是要凭借自己的力量破壳的吧？你也知道、如果你把毛虫的蛹剪开、破蛹的蝴蝶是再也不能自己飞起来的对吧？同理，如果我从一开始就要用手术帮你疏通导乳管......”  
“那我内分泌系统就不能自理了是吧？”威震天阖眼仰头咬着牙说，绷紧小腹克制着不要喘出声。  
“我很高兴你类比的能力没被烧掉。”救护车冷静地说，“接下来我会尽量加快速度。”他说着将通着微伏电流的掌心覆上那银亮的小腹。  
接下来发生的事有些突然，救护车之后默默翻了个白眼第二次为自己的疏忽而厌烦。  
在突如其来的电流刺激之下，威震天猛得绷紧四肢，救护车只来得及看清面前银影一暗就眼前一黑：下一秒他的脖颈就被前角斗士的双手钳住，颈部神经密布的主能量管线因为突如其来的重击让他的光镜覆满噪点。拜战火中的磨练所赐，医疗兵除了火种漏跳一拍之外身体并无太大动作。他知道自己刚刚很幸运，如果动作稍有差池自己可能早就被失控的威震天捏碎了脖颈。  
滚烫的掌钳下，救护车感到自己像只被恶狼捏在两指之间的昆虫。他深深置换、平复芯境，活动脖子摆脱束缚，双眼直直地望向险些失控的角斗士。“你看，现在只要稍微用力，你就能压碎我的外装甲和脊金属架。”首席医官磁场平静地陈述、手上却动作不停，电流环绕的指尖坚定有力地在角斗士翕张的生殖裂四周画圆，“但我们都信任你本身的自制力，不是吗？”转移注意力的话语刚刚收尾，他就将电流游走的食指浅浅地埋入威震天苏醒良久的温软生殖裂。  
将他小口含住的银色野兽果不其然地发出了无声咆哮——威震天原本紧绷克制的磁场倏然爆开、所到之处无不在物体表面炸起一层静电。但是——但是让人赞叹的是，除此之外威震天的双手并没有发力。  
“不愧是威震天。”救护车的光镜低垂，仿佛注意力全部集中在那逐渐湿润的生殖裂中，然而他身边浮光粼粼的闪烁磁场暴露了他由衷的赞赏和欣慰。

“很好，就是这样。”救护车狩猎般靠近那装甲银亮的小腹，左手轻轻掰开生殖裂，右手开始在里面微微露头的导乳管四周划圈，并赶在破坏大帝被电流刺激的躯体蜷起之前用灵巧的手指揉开逐一点亮的导乳孔。  
室内的酒香已经浓烈到了让人眩晕的程度，银色机体的蒸腾和那转起来愈发狂躁的换气扇让这件密室弥漫着燥热的气息。威震天反手攥紧床板，在救护车电流游走的指尖逐渐深入自己体内时不经意抬高了腰部，生殖裂周围柔软的原生质随呼吸一收一缩；一层细密的能量液正让人欣慰地从恰才开拓的缝隙中溢出，同时漏出的还有威震天哪怕咬住下唇也压不住的断续低喘。导乳管已经成功探头，却仍然干涸。  
“忍不住的话可以叫出来.......”指尖逐渐湿润。  
“我知道。”威震天生硬地打断他。  
“需要帮你打开对接面板吗？你看上去很难受。”  
“暂时不用——呃！！！”  
“真的，你看，我觉得你叫出声或者打开对接面板会好一点。”救护车停止开拓、语气真挚诚恳：“毕竟接下来可能会更加——”  
“想搞什么赶快！”后面附带一句未翻译完整的塔恩城脏话，救护车还以为脏话已经像烟酒一样随着幼生体的到来被威震天暂时戒掉了。  
“啊这还是自从你生产后我第一次见你发脾气，这是个好兆头不是吗。”救护车的真情实感地夸赞着威震天的情感流露，同时手眼协调地加大了电流的输出功率和手指深度。  
有一瞬间空气突然清甜起来，救护车调出单片全息医学镜仔细观测。“啊很棒，我能看到能量乳了。”首席医官说着，凑近含住了从生殖裂中冒头的导乳管。  
威震天惊呼出声又旋即止息，夭折的尖叫像疾飞的尖啸鸟儿一头撞死在玻璃上。清甜随着小腹的增压收紧在救护车的口中弥漫开来。沙漠甘霖，救护车舔吻出声时无端联想。  
一瞬间死寂仿佛也被这终于破开的甘甜泉眼所震撼，酒雾弥漫的密室内霎时只余吮吸舔舐声。银色躯体紧绷又因脱力而舒展，角斗士紧咬的牙关逐渐被医官的不懈努力撬开，不再刻意压抑的低沉喘息也逐渐变调成粘腻的呻吟。待舌下逐滴溢出的能量乳渐渐汇成小股的能量流，救护车乘胜追击，等候多时的左手将生殖裂撑开，愈发深入的右手开始揉捏挤压仍然鼓胀僵硬的导乳管。  
淤塞的能量乳随着按摩动作和快慰的叹气声在救护车口中决堤时，未被及时吞没的腥甜汁液溢出嘴角。和之前稀薄的能量液比起来接下来的甜腥气让首席医官精神一振。“你真的从来没有自己疏解过吗？”救护车满足地舔食被打湿的嘴角时不由问道，威震天无力地摇摇头。当救护车从银色猛兽身上起身时，他被威震天此时的神态吸引了注意力。  
啊，他在哭。哪怕仅仅是生理泪水已经足够让救护车震撼。博派的首席医官从未想过自己会在威震天脸上读出.....  
圣洁感。他为自己的遣词微微皱眉，手上发力、掐得银色猛兽拔高了声音呻吟。救护车自疏导工作以来第一次因为威震天本人而不是自己的疏忽而感到不快。  
可恶，杀人惯犯只要显露一丝丝神性就能让人芯动不是吗？然而一向兢兢业业的良医只因一个错误的选择就被分裂之后接踵而来的多米诺骨牌打入万劫不复的雪原深渊最终以死谢幕？他想到这里忍不住咬牙，随即又为自己的胡乱联想和心境动荡而气急败坏：为什么自己仍然不能放下过去，为什么自己仍然在四百万年来分裂的无数失败决策懊悔，为什么眼前的这个刽子手能一而再再而三地扰乱他不动如山的心境、哪怕他做好了一切心理准备仍然不能避免自己的情绪失控，为什么他能从这个杀人犯脸上读出解脱和圣洁但救人无数的自己的火种却无时无刻不在闹鬼？  
——然后那半仰在临界点边缘的淋血杀人犯如圣母怜子般垂首，在快感的冲刷下失焦的光镜被生理泪水浸得闪烁不定，像是即将看穿他的火种看到医疗兵背负四百万年的魂灵。他用他在战场上号召过怒吼过狂笑过呐喊过此刻被含住的手指攻陷的沙哑嗓音喘息黏连地发音：“不要活成过去阴影的墓碑，医生。”  
“不要给这个荒诞的世界找理由。”  
“不再懊悔自己时，你的新生就已经从厌世的坚硬外壳中分裂出来。”水汽氤氲的红色光镜在他身上重新聚焦。  
啊。小径。救护车耳边回荡起新生儿的笑声。无限分裂的选择、自身脚步编织的迷宫；信仰、道德感和起死回生的医术也拯救不了的灰暗的内芯；你编织的记忆、经营的信仰都像尘埃一样一触即碎；命运之神没有怜悯之心、永生的长夜没有尽期。你的躯壳是时光，不断流逝的时光。你不过是每个孤零零的瞬息。  
小径分岔的花园。  
救护车从恍惚中回神，讶异地发现威震天的双手正环扣他的脖颈。“你终于也学会.....倾听别人的火种了吗？”驯服自己的银色猛兽微微起身，在他接收器旁夸赞道。  
救护车没说话，他不像这个诗人总是神神叨叨；他一向倾向于行动而非语言。结果双手不小心重重碾过早已淋漓翕张的导乳管，一声呻吟活活哽在银色猛兽喉间。  
没想到自己会被反向疏导，看来接下来也不用小心翼翼了。救护车想着，不顾威震天的磁场威压，摸索暗扣打开了角斗士的前挡板，然后将右手掌心的电流开到最大覆盖上去。  
“救护车——？！”  
“谢礼。”首席医官言简意赅地陈述，然后用电流环绕的左手撑开早已泥泞不堪的生殖裂，同时含住了满溢的导乳管。  
不用他触发电流，银色猛兽身上游走的电信号就足够让人抓狂了。救护车潜入高压的磁场之中，右手揉捏着银色输出管上的敏感点，左手发力按压着对方滚烫的小腹，满意地看到蓄积已久的能量乳随着挤压的频率汩汩流出。能量乳蜿蜒淌过被清洗液和电解液打湿的小腹，代替救护车的眼神在银色装甲上一路描画。威震天卡死在喉中的呻吟逐渐变得破碎，后仰的脖颈像垂死天鹅的银质雕塑，充电床上蓄积的清洗液滩被能量乳染白又晕开、再被大力抽插的右手和痉挛的银色装甲弄得四处飞溅；生殖裂附近的能量乳更是因为反复的抽插泛起一层细密的白沫。

在不知疲倦的搅弄中，银色野兽终于从内到外被撬开了，威震天在救护车手指掀起的汹涌波涛中像是快要散架。  
然后救护车猛然意识到，如果威震天不能控制能量乳的分泌，那他大概也.....  
“你是不是射不出来？”救护车说着再次摸上威震天挺立的输出管。威震天没答话，他张着嘴却只能发出嘶哑的电流杂音。他的下体、输出管和生殖裂内部凸起的能量乳导管无一不胀得酸痛，濒临边缘却又无处发泄的能量液们被自己各路出口附近的银色装甲活活捂得发热。  
“没关系，我会帮你。”救护车咬着威震天的音频接收器说，然后从身上的暗格中抽出一根细长的小工具，缓慢地捅进银色的输出管管口。银色猛兽像是被捕兽夹伤到一样咆哮起来，救护车感到自己像是驯兽师。  
“救，救护车啊、啊哈.....”生理泪水和嘴角的电解液一起滴落在高高翘起的输出管口，救护车顺势腾出手就着新鲜的液体对半透明的银色管头加以揉捏。他右手抽插输出管口的动作不停，却始终没有将细棒整根拔出。“MEG，你已经很努力了，再稍稍坚持一下。”鼓励的语气温柔得能陷入羽毛。  
“住手....”  
“我知道你射不出来很难受，但是如果不能自如地泌乳的话，乳孔的折磨会和输出管一样严重哦。”救护车的左手轻轻抚摸威震天湿滑的胸甲，鼓励的眼神直直地看进银色野兽水汽弥漫的红色光镜里。然后他预告说，“好啦，要拔出来了。”  
一声呻吟。在混合着濒死般的绝望和解脱般的快慰的呻吟中，能量乳和交合液失禁般溢出，猛陷又随呼吸鼓起的小腹不能控制地痉挛收缩，直到油箱清空后，雪白能量乳的滚滚溢出也因为反射性痉挛而迟迟没有停下。  
救护车用小小的双臂抱住威震天，给予他彻底的抚摸。他看着银色装甲上放射状喷溅的交合液和能量乳，抱着银色野兽闪亮的高热头颅反复亲吻，不断喃喃着夸赞的话语。“很棒，威震天，你真的很棒......”  
但无论他说什么威震天都听不进去了。银色野兽像坏掉的水龙头一样眼神失焦地歪在床边，生理泪水大颗滚落，小股透明的失禁液体仍在随着腹部的收缩喷溅。救护车爱怜地亲吻他的野兽。  
“晚安，祝你做个好梦。”  
【END】

PS：1.塞不进去的小片段  
救护车晚上会和威震天数据并连帮他分担心理压力，并实时监测精神波动以便及时把他从噩梦中拽出来，顺便用自己的火种频率帮他调整磁场。银色野兽发作时会暴起掐住救护车的脖子把他悬空按进墙里，但救护车从来不为类似的事情生气，也一次没有激活威震天为了预防此类事件交给他的紧机休眠指令；而是在前角斗士贴过来的光镜血红到融化时，用一只手温柔而有力地抚摸失控者的后颈、右手手指缓缓擦净对方脸颊上因光镜高温熔化而蚀出的两条红色泪槽；眼神和动作像是在安抚斗兽场里存活的斗狮脸上的战纹，丝毫不担心自己那宝贵的双手有可能会被烫伤。


End file.
